


Le rouge est la couleur

by ElsaDreary, MoodyDisorder



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Drama, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaDreary/pseuds/ElsaDreary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/pseuds/MoodyDisorder
Summary: Enjolras était mort. Et il l’avait abandonné. Il l’avait laissé partir sans rien faire, sans rien dire, restant le pauvre et pitoyable alcoolique qu’il avait toujours été.





	Le rouge est la couleur

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Il est actuellement une heure passée et on a été hyper productifs.ives sur, surprise, du drama. La bise et bonne lecture.

Ce ne fut pas les cris qui mirent fin au sommeil de Grantaire. Ni les coups de feu au dessus de sa tête, ni le claquement sec des bottes contre le plancher. Avachi sur une chaise, la tête posée contre sa poitrine, il était immobile depuis des heures déjà. Des bouteilles vides traînaient à ses pieds, et de son souffle se dégageait une forte odeur d’eau-de-vie.

La brume qui enivrait son esprit -pourtant habitué à une telle consommation-  était puissante, de telle façon que n’importe qui aurait pu croire cet ivrogne mort. Dès son réveil, ses mains calleuses et sales cherchèrent un semblant d’équilibre sur la table devant lui, évitant la poussière et les verres brisés. Son regard vitreux ne distinguait que des formes floues aux teintes ocres puis, à travers la fenêtre, une fumée grise et pesante. Il lui fallut du temps, beaucoup de temps pour s’habituer à ce nouvel environnement. Pourtant, malgré tout l’alcool présent dans son sang, l’idée avait rapidement fait son chemin jusqu’à son cerveau. Mais il n’avait pas réagi pour autant. À vrai dire, il aurait pu rester dans sa position actuelle et laisser les évènements se dérouler sans se soucier des corps qui tombaient un à un devant lui. Il connaissait la fin depuis toujours. Ces morts, Grantaire les avait toutes imaginées mille fois dans sa tête, s’y était préparé. Toutes, sauf une.

Celle-là, il avait tout essayé pour la perdre, l’oublier. Mais la seule solution qu’il avait trouvé, c’était les spiritueux, noyer cette pensée trop sombre dans ces bouteilles brunâtres.

Avec un énième effort, il réussit à se lever et, doucement, sans un bruit, se mit à monter les escaliers instables du café. Le bois s’était imprégné du sang de ses compagnons, laissant une trace nette sur la rambarde. Grantaire sentit un tremblement atteindre ses lèvres abîmées.

Au premier étage gisaient les corps sans vie de Combeferre, Courfeyrac et Prouvaire. Il les observa quelques secondes, leurs visages paniqués masqués par la poudre et le liquide carmin. Une pensée étrange traversa son esprit lorsqu’il détourna le regard - c’était mieux ainsi. Courfeyrac était déjà mort, depuis que Gavroche n’était plus. Et si lui tombait, alors Combeferre aussi. Et s’ils tombaient, que feraient les autres ? Ils auraient suivi aussi.

Grantaire l’avait déjà vécue, la chute. La vraie. Celle où on meurt à moitié. Et il ne la souhaitait à personne.

Lui n’aurait pas suivi. Ils pouvaient mourir, Grantaire les oublierait vite. Lui, il n’avait d’yeux que pour le leader.

Ils pouvaient mourir, Enjolras était à ses côtés.

Enjolras.

Son estomac forma un violent nœud dans son ventre. Enjolras. Où était-il ? Grantaire ouvrit la fenêtre. Il vit à l’extérieur encore plus de ses compagnons baignant dans leur sang, quelques soldats, puis le silence. Aucune trace du jeune Icare.

Il ne restait plus que le dernier étage. Jamais il ne se serait enfui.

Chaque pas lui demandait un effort immense. Il respirait difficilement, toussait à travers la fumée constante, tentait de dégager ce mélange de sang et d’alcool de ses vêtements.

La porte était grande ouverte. Une lumière tranquille et chaleureuse vint caresser son visage creusé.

Le temps semblait se ralentir au fur et à mesure que Grantaire avançait. Sa vue se brouillait et un étrange silence régnait autour de lui. Ses jambes ne pouvant plus le porter, il tomba devant la masse informe que formait le cadavre d’Enjolras, avançant lentement une main tremblante vers lui.

Il le secoua une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Le leader -son leader- n’esquissa pas un geste. Sa gorge était devenue sèche, et un énorme poids appuyait sur son cœur déjà meurtri. Il bougea de nouveau sa main ; pour écarter les mèches blondes cachant ce doux visage cette fois-ci. Mais de ce doux visage, il ne restait qu’une pâle copie mortuaire, figée dans une éternelle expression digne, ses beaux yeux céruléens vide de toute étincelle fixant le drapeau rouge étalé sur le sol, mélangeant ainsi sa couleur à celle du sang d’Enjolras.

Le cri de douleur déchira l’air, perçant avec violence les tympans des soldats encore présents dans la salle. On n’avait jamais entendu pareille souffrance. Grantaire avait agrippé le corps criblé de balles, hurlant sans s’arrêter en découvrant les plaies mortelles qui saccageaient la peau pâle d’Icare -de son Icare.

Grantaire était devenu un véritable animal. Il serrait Enjolras contre sa poitrine, se balançant frénétiquement d’avant en arrière, ses yeux noirs écarquillés dans l’effroi. La folie et le désespoir s’emparaient de ses gestes ; il passait désormais ses mains dans les boucles d’or de son aimé, cessant ses cris de bête pour murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles à son oreille, sa voix rauque et aussi brisée que son cœur le rendant encore plus terrifiant qu’il ne pouvait l’être.

Enjolras était mort. Et il l’avait abandonné. Il l’avait laissé partir sans rien faire, sans rien dire, restant le pauvre et pitoyable alcoolique qu’il avait toujours été. Comme il avait honte de lui, comme il pouvait se haïr. Il n’avait pas su faire ce dernier geste pour son Icare. Il n’avait pas su lui prouver sa valeur.

Il n’avait pas su mourir à ses côtés.


End file.
